Mechanically and/or electro-mechanically operated locking doors serve an important function in both commercial and residential contexts. More specifically, such locking doors ensure that personnel and/or visitors who are not authorized to access particular premises or secured items are restricted from such access, while providing access to the intended parties.
More recently, controlling access via electro-mechanical locks that are actuated via a wireless signal has become very popular in a variety of user contexts. Such wireless access has been used for decades to control access to vehicles, garages, gates, etc. More recently wireless access has been adopted for a variety of doors and other types of objects for which permanently wired power is not generally available. In those cases, it becomes necessary to provide a locking device/controller combination that consumes substantially lower power so that the locking device/controller can be operated using battery power.
In this regard a BLUETOOTH specification (V4) exists for operating BLUETOOTH devices in a “Low Energy” Core Configuration and in a “Basic Rate and Low Energy” Core Configuration. Such modes of operation can be used to conserve energy in locking devices incorporating BLUETOOTH communications technologies to communicate wirelessly with an external portable locking device controller. Commonly noted in industry as BLE.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been presented to aid the reader in understanding the aspects of the invention, and it is not to be taken as a reference to prior art nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art.